


Up All Night

by nicKnack22



Series: Nested [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Baby Emma, Dean and Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Soap Opera, Telenovelas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadstiel, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicKnack22/pseuds/nicKnack22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newborns are exhausting, Cas is exhausted, and Dean has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

She won’t stop crying. He’s tried everything: feeding, burping, singing, rocking, bouncing, letting her lie down, picking her back up, reasoning with her, pleading with her. Emma’s face is red and blotchy and she shrieks with all the force that her tiny lungs can muster. Her cries are piercing, gouging, shrill. The fact that it is three in the morning only exacerbates both his desperation and his inability to effectually deal with the capricious needs of his three month old child. 

“Please, Emma,” he desperately half hums, “go to sleep. Wouldn’t that be nice? We like sleep. Yes, we do. Sleep is glorious. Sleep is wonderful. Yes, it is. Yes, it is.”

“Cas?”

Dean stands in the doorway, his bathrobe hanging off one shoulder, his hair sticking up every which way, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Damn. Cas had been trying to let him rest. They’ve been taking the night shift in turns. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dean shakes his head and huffs a laugh, shuffling over to the middle of bedroom where Cas continues to bounce/rock their baby. 

“Wasn’t exactly you,” he peers down at Emma, who pauses just briefly in mid-wail to acknowledge Dean’s presence, before continuing her tirade, “Damn, she is not a happy camper tonight.”

Cas sighs, “Decidedly not.”

“You try the pacifier?”

Cas levels Dean with a stare that could level mountains, cities, “I am not an amateur.”

Dean raises his hands in surrender before Cas can bite his head off, “Stupid question, stupid question.”

“I’ve tried everything,” Cas is, honestly, close to crying himself, “she won’t stop. What am I doing wrong?”

Dean rubs a soothing hand against Cas’ back, “Hey, hey, nothing. You’re not doing anything wrong. You remember the first two weeks we had her home? I thought she hated me; she’s just got weird quirks.”

“Well, our previous methods aren’t working anymore!”

“I got an idea, huh? C’mon”

Dean leads the way downstairs, Cas following behind, Emma still screaming.

In the living room, Dean turns on the TV. Cas isn’t really sure what the point of this is, his head is pounding and the introduction of more noise is decidedly not helping. Emma agrees, she cries more forcefully as if she’s in competition with the infomercial playing. Dean hits a number and suddenly, instead of late night home shopping, they’re watching two beautifully dressed women yelling at each other in Spanish. 

“Dean, what are you—?”

Dean makes grabby hands, “Here, gimme the munchkin.”

Cas hesitates, mostly because he’s worried that Dean’s lost his mind, but then he relinquishes his hold on Emma, passing her into Dean’s arms. She screams even louder, and Cas is torn between hovering over Dean’s shoulder or collapsing on the couch. Exhaustion wins out and he watches from the sofa in vague disbelief as Dean re-positions Emma, so that she can see the TV, and bounces in place with her. 

The women on screen continue screaming at one another, one of the them leaves in a fit of rage, slamming the door behind her as the camera zooms in on the remaining women, a look of deviousness across her face. The scene changes, two men walk through a plaza. 

“Now that’s Julio,” Dean explains to Emma, “he’s Juana—the angry lady’s brother. Now, he’s engaged to marry María—you haven’t met her yet—but he’s secretly sleeping with Rodrigo—that’s the guy he’s with right now. See how they’re making eyes at each other? They’re totally a thing, except Rodrigo wants Julio to leave María so they can be together, and Julio is being flaky about it”

Cas is not totally convinced that he isn’t dreaming. He never understood the concept of pinching one’s own arm to prove consciousness, but he tries it now. It hurts. He blinks at Dean, still talking, still bouncing. Emma is still crying, but it’s less forceful.

“Rodrigo used to be with Félix. Félix was an ass—we’re not gonna use that word, okay?—broke a lot of hearts, embezzled a bunch of money, married some lady named, Michelle—you don’t need to worry about her—basically, he was a douche—we’re not gonna learn that word either. So now Rodrigo, he’s been burnt before, had his heart broken by this bad dude, and he really loves Julio, but he’s worried Julio doesn’t feel that same way…Julio, he’s a good guy, he’s just really scared of changing, and putting himself out there. He’s got a good thing with María, ya know? It’s easy. Something new can be scary as, well, scary. See how we’re looking real close at his eyes now? He’s all broke up inside cause he doesn’t know what to do…”

Emma is no longer wailing. She’s hiccoughing, Dean switches from bouncing to slow rocks.

“Now, me? I think Julio and Rodrigo are gonna end up together. Know why?”

Emma hiccoughs and then quiets.

“They’ve got their own damn romantic music score. It’s playing right now. You hear it? You don’t get music like that if you’re not meant to be together. Plus, all they eye loving. You can always tell. Huh? Don’t you think, baby girl?”

Emma blinks sleepily at Dean from his arms. Cas blinks sleepily at Dean from the couch. He pats the seat next to him and Dean smiles, gratefully folding against the curve of Cas’ side. Emma drools in his arms, her eyes drooping, nearly closed. 

Cas wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulders. He whispers in awe, “You did it.”

Dean laughs, “You did most of the heavy lifting, I just came in forthe final lap.”

“You’re mixing your metaphors.”

“I got the baby to sleep.”

Cas kisses Dean’s temple, “You did.”

Emma snuffles quietly in the circle of Dean’s arms, little face still red and blotchy, but so much more peaceful.

“Bobby gave me the idea,” Dean yawns, “when I was a kid and couldn’t sleep he’d plop me down for some late night novelas. I’d get sucked right in.”

Cas brushes a hand through Dean’s hair, “Like father, like daughter.”

Dean grins mischievously, “You know? That tantrum did seem all you.”

“Assbutt.”

“You love me.”

Cas kisses Dean on his mouth this time, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (http://musingsdeme.tumblr.com/post/138629925265/musingsdeme-she-wont-stop-crying-hes-tried)


End file.
